explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Civil Defense
' |image= |series= |production= 40513-453 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Mike Krohn |director=Reza Badiyi |imdbref=tt0708519 |guests=Andrew J. Robinson as Garak, Marc Alaimo as Dukat, Danny Goldring as Legate Kell |previous_production=The Abandoned |next_production=Meridian |episode=DS9 S03E07 |airdate=7 November 1994 |previous_release=The Abandoned |next_release=Meridian |story_date(s)=Unknown (2371) |previous_story= Second Skin The Abandoned |next_story= Meridian Caretaker }} =Summary= O'Brien accidentally initiates a Cardassian Security program, locking himself, Sisko, and Jake into an old ore-processing unit on the station. They find a way out, but not before the program becomes convinced that revolting Bajoran workers have escaped from ore processing. It puts the entire station alert - locking doors, engaging force fields, cutting off communications. When the crew in Ops tries to help their commander, the program decides that Bajorans have commandeered the station. As designed, it initiates an autodestruct sequence. Unexpectedly, Gul Dukat beams on board. He received a recorded communiqué transmitted by the Security program and has come over to take a look. Having designed the program, Dukat offers Kira a trade. If she will allow him to post a garrison on DS9, he will terminate the autodestruct. She refuses. When Dukat tries to beam back to his ship, the program traps him on the station as well. It informs him that he has lost control of the situation and is obviously attempting to flee in an act of cowardice. It also deletes all his override codes. Dukat wasn't aware of this addition to the program by Central Command. Working together, Dukat, Kira, and Dax reinstate communications and drop the force fields, thereby allowing Sisko to nullify the effects of the autodestruct. =Errors and Explanations= Equipment Oddities # Didn't O'Brien say in The Forsaken that he was going to give the computer a "root canal" - that he was going to rebuild it from the ground up? It's interesting that he never came across this anti-insurgency program. Perhaps it was disguised as a vital security program. # I also could wonder why no one has come across all the extra force field generators and poison gas emitters that the crew finds so surprising, but...l believe I shall postpone.) They were probably designed to resemble components of the structural integrity and life support systems. # At one point a force field catches Dax's hands in Ops; Bashir grabs the medical kit and diagnoses her with second-degree bums. A bit later he says he wishes he could do more, but he'll have to wait until he can get her to the infirmary. This is very odd. In Invasive Procedures, O'Brien gets shot with a phaser. Bashir grabs the Ops medical kit and pulls out a dermal regenerator to help the wound heal. Doesn't it seem like a dermal regenerator would work on energy burns if it worked on a phaser blast wound? The burns could be too severe for the hand held dermal regenerator to cope with. # Trying to override the anti-insurgency program, Garak comments that even if he could change Dukat's Security codes to his own, the computer would scan his DNA and realize that he isn't Dukat. This seems like a very sensible feature for the computer to have given how easy it is for someone to steal a Security code. But what about Tribunal? Did the Cardassian spy disable this feature when he used O'Brien's voice to gain access to the weapons locker? The anti insurgency program obviously has more safeguards than the weapon locker access system. Nit Central # BrianB on Wednesday, April 14, 1999 - 1:56 am: One question: how does Sisko know how to reroute those isolinear rods to abort the self-destruct? Alfonso Turnage on Saturday, April 17, 1999 - 4:56 pm: He's an engineer. He probably studied command-related Cardassian engineering. # BARA on Thursday, November 06, 2003 - 1:12 am: At one point Bashir comments he's been living on the station for almost three years. Actually, according to my stardate-based calculations, he's been there for almost exactly two years, give or take a couple of weeks. Maybe it seems longer! # Is it wise to require such a high level of access codes in this situation? What if all the higer-ups were dead or indisposed? I doubt the average security guard had such high access. They could get the Bajorans under control and not be able to prevent the station from blowing up. ''Aaron Dotter (Dotter31) on Wednesday, December 06, 2006 - 12:55 pm:''Isn't that the point? It's an incentive to keep the 'higher-ups' alive and ensure control. # dotter31 on Tuesday, April 03, 2007 - 4:12 pm: Where was the gas coming from? Why wouldn't supplies of lethal nerve gas have been removed by either the Bajorans or Starfleet? Seniram Maybe the system is producing it using hidden replicator circuitry. Wiki Users # Bomyne Before the communicators were disabled, why didn't the crew try to access the defiant or the runabouts via the communicators? Starfleet systems would have been obviously unaffected by the program. ''SENIRAM '' The Cardasian designed computers would have been programmed to prevent access to any unauthorised - ie non Cardassian - ships in the area! Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine